This is real, Kurt
by we-bears-babygirl
Summary: *slash**fluffy with a teeny bit of angst* Kurt has just asked Karofsky back to his house and Karofsky says no. How does this settle with the countertenor? Not very well. They've been dating for a year and Kurt hardly sees the jock. How much longer till the seperation causes him to snap? **srry yall, I ain't good with summaries** **It's really good though** lol


In the past, pouting was a very effective way to let Dave know I was pissed off. Every time I didn't have to pout for a minute before he was holding me and begging me to tell him what was wrong. Now I was in his truck, staring out the window, watching the rain pour down, and pouting. I was pouting hard, too. My arms were crossed tight across my chest. I was slouching in my seat, which in hindsight, was putting horrible wrinkles in my clothes. Dave just stared straight ahead, almost as if he completely forgot I was there, which is impossible to believe. I mean, it's me sitting next to him. His boyfriend and bed-rocker, ha-ha, of one year. We pull up to where we met earlier. I still didn't like the idea of leaving my car in some random parking lot, but with Dave's grandmother in the hospital, I didn't argue.

He put his truck in park and turned towards me. "I love you." he said.

I nodded and mumbled, "I love you, too." He smiled and grabbed me by the back of my neck, pulling me towards him. I had a faint memory of our first kiss, the bullying kiss, from this move, because he was once again trying to lip-rape me. I tried to keep it sweet and chaste, because I really didn't feel like getting hot and heavy, but he kept going, trying to open my mouth, trying to use some tongue, until I finally pushed him away. "Have fun doing absolutely nothing." I slipped out of his car and practically ran to mine. He didn't even hesitate to leave. Jackass. I rolled my eyes and drove home.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn yelled as I walked through the door. "How was your date with Dave?"

"Oh, you mean the five minutes I spent with him ignoring my existence? It went perfectly fine."

"Bro, you ok?" I sighed and dropped onto the couch, watching him play one of those millions and millions of war games, something like Call of Nature Five or something like that. He yelled swear words as his little guy was ran over by a tank. "Puck, stop laughing! That was not funny!" He threw his headset against the wall and continued to shoot other little guys. "Talk, Kurt, I'm listening."

"That two-bit, simple-minded...NEANDRATHAL! He told me we couldn't be together later tonight because _he was busy_. Then he turns around and tells his damn mom that he is going to be soooo bored tonight so he's going to Azimio's house. He's been hanging out with him non-stop for the past two weeks!" I sighed again. Finn paused his game and looked at me, ignoring Puck's cursing over the headset.

"He's still going to see you Saturday, right?"

"Yes, for only an hour! That's not nearly enough time to, um, show him what I got shopping." Finn rolled his eyes and went back to his game. He was never good with advice.

"Kurt, I say be happy with the time you get. His mom isn't exactly fond of the fact you're a guy. You're lucky he can come and go the way he does." I left the room and went straight to bed. Who cares about my skin care routine? It's not making Dave want me any more than usual. Why is he so happy when I feel so miserable? I only see him once a week and the time after that ticks like years. It takes five hours to pass two seconds, but when I'm with him the time flies, it takes two seconds to pass five hours. I curl up under the blankets, cold and lonely. I used to love to be the one person in a king-sized bed, but now it's scary and empty, especially since the night Dave stayed over.

The next morning, I heard footsteps overhead. Heavy, thudding footsteps. I looked over at the clock and it read 7:45 am. Who in the hell is awake right now? I heard my door knob shake as someone opened the door. Keys were thrown on my desk, along with a phone and and iPod. Then I heard fabric fall. My heart started pounding when I felt an intense heat press against my bare back. Dave pressed the line of his body against mine and kissed the back of my head.

"The driveway is empty, so is the house. That means no one can hear you scream." My cock twitched at his menacing tone. The gentle caress on my arm turned to a firm grip, but it wasn't as firm as the bubble of anger in my chest. I pushed his hands away and sat up.

"Which means I can kill you with no witnesses?" His smile faded at my bitchy tone. I hated being the bitchy boyfriend but it seems like there isn't any other way to get things through his head.

"Are you ok, baby?" He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away again.

"Oh, now you can tell I'm mad? What about last night, huh? When you blew me off to go hang out with your little friend? You are so selfish sometimes." I don't know how I got violent, but I did, and dammit I'm not going to stop. I screamed names at him as he tried to pin me down. I slapped, punched, and kicked. "Do you realize how much it hurts to think that you don't want to see me?" I pushed him into the floor and stood up. I kicked him in the side, taking a twisted sort of pride in his grunt of pain. "How painful it is to sleep in a bed alone?!" I kicked him again. He struggled to his feet and looked at me like I was a monster from a fairy tale. "I'm so tired of feeling like your little bitch on the side! Is this some kind of game to you? How long can you keep me strung out before I snap? You are such an ass!" I lunged at him. He took my wrists in each of his hands and used my weight to drag me to the floor. He pinned me under him by putting his weight on my wrists and straddling my hips. Through the struggle, I barely noticed our cocks brushing together, both hard as rock. I strained even harder against his grip while he struggled to keep me down. "Oh, for Prada's sake, just say it!"

"Say what, baby?" His soft, broken voice stopped me. I looked up and saw a single tear go down his cheek. "What do you want me to say?" The energy I had completely disappeared as I watch that tear until I sank bonelessly into the carpet.

I sighed. "Just tell me the truth, Dave. You think I'm the best you can get so you're trying to stay with me even though the sight of me disgusts you. That all of this isn't real, because if it was real, you would want to be with me almost as much as I want to be with you. But no, you are completely happy with depriving me of the single most addicting thing I've ever had. You. I can't possibly tell you how badly it hurts to miss you and the feel of wrapped around me. It doesn't matter if it's sex or sleeping. Just the feel of your skin on mine is so...intoxicating. I'd rather die than to lose it."

"Don't say anything like that!" He snapped. "I don't want to hear you and death in the same sentence, ever. Baby, I love you. You must know that." He let go of my wrists and bent over me, to where he pressed his forehead against mine. "Kurt, would I honestly talk about marrying you just to get in your pants? Do you really think that low of me? Baby, the past year I've spent with you has been that happiest year of my life." He ran his fingers through my hair, gripping the ends in his palms. "You are so beautiful to me, Kurt. Your mind, your body, my God, baby, you're everything to me. You are real." He kissed my forehead. "I am real." He ghosted his lips down to kiss my lips. He pulled away before I could react and moved down to my neck. His breath hit my skin, causing me to shiver. His lips brushed the spot under my ear, moving to bite my earlobe, before pulling away to speak. "Our love is real." He moved in closer, pressing the side of his face to mine. "We are both real, baby. I want us together night and day until time stops. I want to be in your arms forever. I want to feel your skin, your hair, your lips, and your body against me until I die from the joy I feel making love to you. Baby, I love you," Dave grabbed my hand and pressed it into his groin, groaning at the friction it made. He was hard. So very, very hard. "And I am so turned on by you right now, baby. Please let me fuck you, Kurt." I pulled him up by his hair and slammed his lips to mine.

Dave's moans echoed through the room as we ripped at each other's clothing. "You," I said between kisses, "are," one hand gripped my hair while the other palmed my erection, "the most," his tongue slipped into my mouth, his taste making my brain short circuit, "selfish," I heard cloth rip then felt cool air hit my burning cock, "jerk," the silk of Dave's boxers brushed the head of my dick, making my heart jump, "ever-OH, David!" He ripped his boxers off and took both of our erections in his hand. My hips arched into him, begging for more. "Oh, David! Oh, _shiiiiit_, David. Mmmm, baby, more! I need more." He pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was rough. Teeth knocking together, tongues wrestling for dominance, almost suffocating from the lack of air. His hand started rubbing harder, the pain of a dry handjob almost there, making it even more incredible. I moaned with every breath I could take. I didn't even notice Dave had moved until I felt his mouth close around the head of my dick. "_Holy shit, Karofsky!_" I could hear my screech echo off the white walls. Damn my high-pitched voice! He pulled off my cock and smirked.

"Oh, so it's gonna be that game? Ok." His mouth slipped over my entire member, all the way down to the base. He started to growl with my cock down his throat. His throat closing around me and the vibrations sending me into a sex frenzy.

"Damn it, David Karofsky, stop teasing me! Please, just fuck me." He pressed his tongue just under the head and growled again. "_Please!_" I screamed. He came up the shaft, sucking hard, until he came off the head with a 'pop'. I nearly sobbed at the loss of his gorgeous mouth, until it was pressed to my lips.

"Turn around, baby." I hurriedly got up on my hands and knees. I was trembling with anticipation. I heard something 'pop' and squirt. I felt a slick finger glide down my back until it reached my opening. It swirled around the entrance until it slid inside, the feel of it had me arching my body toward his, presenting myself to him.

"Oh, David, just put your cock inside me right now! I need your dick, baby, please." I heard something squirt again and Dave's labored breathing. He moved closer to me until I could feel the head of his dick against me. He bent over me and he pressed the head against my entrance. The feel of his hard, leaking cock was almost too much. He wrapped one arm around my torso and used his other hand to guide himself inside me. With the lack of preparation, it was slow, but for the love of Girgio Armani, it felt so good. My body stretched around him. That mixture of pain and pleasure had me babbling. "Dave, Dave, Dave, oh, it's so good, baby. Oh, baby! Baby! Just like that, David, oh, David." He held me tighter to him, so tight that I was sure his arm would leave a solid bruise across my chest.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt, you're so tight. Oh, God, you're gripping my dick so good, baby!" He worked himself in until we were skin-to-skin. My head fell, suddenly too heavy to hold up. David's arm around me being the only thing keeping me up. We stayed like that for a moment. "I love this, Kurt. I love the feel of you around me. You're so beautiful, baby."

"I love it, too, David. Gucci and Louis Vuitton! I love the feel of your dick inside me." He laughed, deep and throaty. He pulled out to where the head was barely there, then slammed his entire legnth in my body. "_Oh, Karofsky!_"

"Say it again, baby." He pulled out again and slammed back in.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Karofsky," he moved his body fast and hard, holding me tight against him. I held on to him as he pounded into me, making me cry out his name on every thrust. "Oh, David. Mmm, David. Oh, I love it so much, baby." He angled his hips and he hit my prostate head-on. "_OH FUCK, KAROFSKY!_"

"I love it when you swear, babe." He growled in my ear. "It makes you sound so dirty. Are you dirty, Kurt?"

"Yes, baby," he hit the spot again making me scream. I reached for my aching cock, but his hand came around and slapped mine away. The denial almost had me in tears, until his rough fingers wrapped around the shaft. The touch alone was huge relief. He stroked it at the same pace he was fucking me, hard, fast, almost brutal.

"Tell me, baby, do you like taking my cock inside that tight little ass of yours?"

"Oh, yes, baby."

"Do you like being my bitch, Kurt?"

"Yes, Dave."

"You like it when I fuck you like this? Holding you so tight to me while I tear your ass apart?"

"Yes, baby." It was getting harder and harder to breathe as something started boiling inside me, climbing higher and higher up my spine. His breathing getting harder as he speeds up his thrusts.

"This ass is mine. I will take it whenever I want. Day or night. And there isn't a God damn thing you can do about it! Isn't that right, Hummel?"

"_Oh, fuck, yes! Oh, Karofsky! _Just like that, baby. I'm gonna-I'm gonna-_Holy shit, Karofsky!_" I came hard on Dave's hand and the carpet. I heard Dave behind me getting close. I arched into him and clenched tighter around him until his rhythm vanished and he was just plainly fucking me.

"Oh shit, Kurt! Oh, yes, baby, yes. Tighter, baby! Oh, _fuck, Hummel_!" He slammed deep into me, so hard that I came again. I clenched him tight as I felt him cum deep inside me. He shuddered, then collapsed on top of me, both of us tumbling to the floor. For what felt like hours, we just stayed there on the carpet, staring at each other. "Baby, I do miss you when I'm away. It kills me to watch you leave, but I'm fine because I know that I'll see you again soon. I'll try to see you more. Every day, if I can."

"How about moving in?"

"Let's talk about that some other time. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." We shared another kiss, this one sweet and brief. He stretched then cringed, holding his leg.

"Ow. I got a cramp." We both started laughing, the afterglow making us feel dazed and high. "I need a shower."

"Me, too. First one that can walk gets the shower?" Dave smiled and sat up.

"How about this? First one that walks carries his boyfriend to his bed and they take a nap and save the shower for later? And possibly go for Round Two?" I laughed and put my arms around him.

"Sounds like a plan." I may miss the big oaf, but if he keeps dishing out sex like this, I think I'll live.


End file.
